Frozen
by VulpineRequiem
Summary: A song fic I wrote spur of the moment. It's based on Frozen, by Modonna. Not one of her most popular songs. It wasn't supposed to be from Naruto's point of view, but fate has decided otherwise. Excuse the continue. SasuNaru.


Thought of this and wrote out something for a stanza. My friend really liked it and said I ought to contonue it. So, 30 minutes later, my second work of fan fiction was born. Still the piece I **first** started, though. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't claim it (Naruto), don't own it.

---

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open._

You sit alone. Always alone. I don't understand it. I'm here, but you still don't seem to see me. I can beat you senseless. Break your bones and draw blood from that porcelain skin, but never tenderness from your eyes.

_You're so consumed with how much you get, _

_You waste your time with hate and regret._

_You're broken when your heart's not open._

Day after day, month after month you train to become stronger. "Stronger to kill Itachi," is your excuse. "Stronger to avenge my clan." Your clan is dead, Sasuke. Dead. And you're only dying. Slowly becoming nothing more than an empty shell, like all of those homes once inhabited by smiling families and laughing children in the Uchiha estate.

_If I could melt your heart_

_We'd never be apart._

_Give yourself to me,_

_You are the key._

Why won't you acknowledge me? I know what Kakashi and Jiraiya assume. They think I want you to recognize me as an equal, as a person worthy of calling "rival." Heh. You know better. You know what I want, and you know what you want. You just refuse to acknowledge that want, that need.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame,_

_And you should know I'd suffer the same._

_If I lose you, my heart would be broken._

After you'd gone to Orochimaru, you're all I thought about. I wanted to kill him, tear him apart. How could he take you from me? How could you go? But… I know. I know why you left. You'd made it clear then, though I didn't understand very well.

You know… it's funny. Akatsuki is after me because they want the Kiyuubi. I'd give his power to you, you know? I'd let you use me to kill Itachi if I though that was what you wanted. What you needed. Who would you be after, though? Would you still be Sasuke? Would I still be Naruto?

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly._

_Let all the hurt inside of you die._

_You're frozen when your heart's not open._

You eventually gave in. I know you remember the first time. I see it every time your fist connects with my body, whenever we pin each to the ground, kunai points at our jugulars. Your eyes glow with the Sharingan, dispelling all illusions. Even your own.

_If I could melt your heart,_

_We'd never be apart._

_Give yourself to me,_

_You are the key._

It had been the same routine. The same business of training and yelling insults across grassy ground. A spin that brings your foot into my face. A poof as my Shadow Clone is dispelled. I'd taken a chance. Well, a chance more dangerous than any I'd taken before. Not even fighting against Shukaku to save you and Sakura can live up to it.

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open._

Instead of digging my fist or a kunai into your ribs, like I should have, I wrapped my arms around you from behind. You lurched, and tried to shake me off. We ended up on the ground, rolling, but still I wouldn't let go. I refused to let you go when you left for Orochimaru. I refused to let you go when no one would look at you after your return.

_If I could melt your heart,_

_We'd never be apart._

_Give yourself to me,_

_You are the key._

You were shaking. I remember. I could smell your fear and distrust, as well as the annoyance from the invasion of your personal space. I only squeezed tighter. You'd turned to face me, slowly and unsurely. And then you were close. So much closer than you had ever been. Not only physically, but … closer. Masks slipped and shattered, taking the chains of deception and counterfeit life with them into the ephemeral oblivion of a kiss. It didn't last long. Our quivering lungs didn't allow it to. But it was enough. It was enough.

_If I could melt your heart…_

---

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think.


End file.
